


Serendipity

by narukamiyu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Competitive Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narukamiyu/pseuds/narukamiyu
Summary: Ren rescues a stranger from a cafe.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yosgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosgay/gifts).



> request by kj!! thank u for the cool prompt ilu
> 
> also even though this is AU it references akechi's confidant in royal

Although no other coffee blend could compare to Sojiro’s, Ren had heard that this particular cafe had a nice offering of cappuccino, along with a great variety of cakes and other sweet desserts. Ann had recommended it to him, saying that the tiramisu was to die for. Though Ren wasn’t so sure about having a coffee-based cake with...coffee.

As he slipped past a few tables to find one that he could claim, a raised voice from the corner of the cafe caught his attention. He started moving toward it with a frown. None of the employees seemed inclined to check it out, so maybe it wasn’t that big of a deal?

There was a man with brown hair sitting at a two-person table, surrounded by a small group. Ren could barely see his face because of their crowding, but even just a glimpse could tell him that the man was uncomfortable, despite his polite smile. “I do enjoy visiting this cafe on occasion,” he was saying. There didn’t seem to be any way he could get out of the conversation, and Ren kind of felt bad for him.

“Are you waiting for someone?” one of the women asked eagerly, and the man’s face tightened imperceptibly. 

“He’s waiting for me, actually.” Ren didn’t know what had pushed him to say it, but he had to see this through now. “Are you ready to go?” he asked the man, who stared at him for a second before nodding decisively.

“You’re just on time,” he said, getting to his feet. His cup was almost empty, thankfully. No coffee to be wasted, then. Ren nodded at the exit, and the two of them made their way past the crowd, who either looked annoyed or disappointed. After they had put enough distance between the cafe and themselves, the man stopped and turned to face him. “Thanks for that. And you are?”

Ren took his hands out of his pockets to push up his glasses. “Amamiya Ren. It was no problem.”

“My name is Akechi Goro. I’m sorry that you had to leave the cafe without getting a drink. Their cappuccino is quite good, I hear.”

“I can always go back later,” he said, shaking his head. “Why were they so interested in you?”

Akechi seemed mildly surprised that Ren didn’t recognize his name, and he wondered if the other man was famous. It wasn’t as if he watched the news every night. “I’ve been on television a few times, and they seem to think that’s cause enough for me to be worthy of their attention.” Akechi chuckled, almost sounding bitter. “They probably just wanted my autograph or picture. Bragging rights and all that.”

“Kinda rude to bother you while you’re drinking coffee,” Ren noted. Did people just lose their tact around famous people? Not that Akechi gave off the air of a celebrity, anyway.

Akechi smiled in agreement. “Yes, well...unfortunately, it’s happened quite a few times. Perhaps I should start going out in disguise.”

Ren looked at him seriously. “Glasses could work. Maybe changing up your hair a little…”

Goro gave him a wary glance before continuing to walk forward. Ren wasn’t exactly sure where they were going, though this was close enough to his apartment that he didn’t mind. “I suppose that could work, though I’m not overly fond of the idea…”

“Wouldn’t it be fun?” Ren asked, deadpan. He got the feeling that messing with Akechi could become an amusing hobby, based on the pinched look that overtook his face at the statement.

“You certainly have an odd idea of what “fun” is, but I’ll keep it in mind for future outings. Speaking of which…” Akechi stopped and frowned contemplatively. “I’d like to treat you to a cup of coffee sometime. You did help me out, and by doing so, missed out on your own.”

Ren was about to decline, to say that it wasn’t necessary — but a closer look at Akechi’s face made him hesitate. Something told him that this was an interesting opportunity, and letting it pass by would hurt both of them. “Sure. Same place? We could make use of your disguise.”

He’d been expecting Akechi to decline the joke offer, but he surprised Ren by appearing to think seriously about it, although there was a glint in his eyes as he spoke. “Why stop at the hair and glasses? We could switch outfits, as well.” He looked Ren up and down before nodding to himself. “I believe we’d fit in each other’s clothes.”

As much as he wanted to, Ren refused to avert his gaze. Whatever Akechi did to try to fluster him, he wouldn’t go down so easily. “Come here for a second.” Not waiting for his response, he stepped in close and took off his glasses so that he could place them over Akechi’s face.

Akechi’s eyes were wide behind the lenses. “What are you doing? That’s — oh. These are fake.” He raised a brow at Ren. “ _Really_?” 

“Yes. Now let me mess up your hair so that you can buy me coffee.”

Akechi laughed, and the sound rang pleasantly in Ren’s ears. “Quite demanding, aren’t you? Fine, I’ll treat you to coffee _today_.”

He allowed Ren to run his fingers through his admittedly soft hair in an attempt to mimic his own style. And if Akechi’s face was tinted a faint red as he did so? Ren counted it as a victory. 


End file.
